1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to communication systems, and, more particularly, to transmission multiplexing configuration control (TMCC) acquisition in orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) based integrated services digital broadcast terrestrial (ISDB-T)/integrated services terrestrial sound broadcast (TSB).
2. Description of the Related Art
TMCC carries information on various transmission parameters that must be acquired before successful decoding of received ISDB-T/TSB data. The same TMCC information is simultaneously transmitted over multiple sub-carriers (bins) specified by the ISDB-T/TSB, and repeated every frame (or 204 symbols).
In case there is coarse frequency offset in the receiver, the locations of the received TMCC bins are different from locations specified by the standards and therefore, wherein location difference indicates coarse frequency offset. In a straight-forward method, TMCC and coarse frequency offset would be acquired at the same time, and one has to look for the TMCC information over all possible frequency offset regions. One needs to acquire and store the entire TMCC frame (containing 204 bits) for each possible coarse frequency offset. Such an approach could reduce the acquisition time slightly, but would be demanding on hardware computation and memory requirements.